pixarcarsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doc Hudson
Doc Hudson *'Occupation': Radiator Springs judge and doctor *'Performer': Paul Newman, Corey Burton, Jonathan Banks Doc Hudson (also known as The Fabulous Hudson Hornet '''or simply '''Doc) is the secondary tritagonist in Cars. "Doc is a car of few words but many talents. He not only serves as the town judge, he's also Radiator Springs' resident doctor. Doc is respected and admired by the townsfolk for the way he looks out for their health and tends to their aches and pains. No one knows too much about Doc before he came to town. He keeps his private life private. But if you've got a bad spark plug or a rattle in your engine, his door is always open". ''Cars'' He was once one of the most famous racecars in history; he won three Piston Cups, and still holds the record for most wins in a single season. However, it all changed for Doc when he was involved in a terrible crash during the final lap of the 1954 Piston Cup championship race, which saw him put out for the season. Upon his return, he was received with a complete absence of fanfare and told that he was a has-been who had been passed up for the next rookie in line. He kept a newspaper article on the career-ending crash as a reminder never to return to the life that nearly killed him. Jaded by the racing scene, he left that world, apparently taking out time to study medicine. The famous #51 disappeared into obscurity, leaving many wondering where he had gone. He instead opted for a simple navy blue paint job and the life of a physician in the tiny town of Radiator Springs, the "shining Gemstone" of the Mother Road - Route 66. He runs the Ornament Valley Mechanical Clinic as a "Doctor of Internal Combustion". As times changed and the town got bypassed in favor of Interstate 40, Doc stayed on, even when the population had dwindled to a meager dozen or so residents. He is respected, well-loved, and serves not only as the town's physician, but as its judge as we Upon meeting Lightning McQueenll. However, nobody in the town had any idea of his past as a racer; he was just an ordinary Hudson Hornet to them., Doc saw far too much of his past in the rookie. He was less than happy when Lightning discovers his past. After Lightning finished fixing the road he Accidentally damaged and decided to stay for a while, Doc was unable to bear having him around any longer and called the news and press to immediately take him away to the Piston Cup, declaring that it is best for everyone. But seeing how disheartened everyone was by his unplanned departure, Doc realized that Lightning had became more important to them than he thought. He eventually admits the truth to everyone about his Racecar days and he took back his old #51 colors to become Lightning's pit crew chief, bringing nearly the entire town (except Sally, Red, and Lizzie -- who watch the race on TV) to the Piston Cup to support Lightning as his pit crew (and in an ironic twist of fate, finally received that long awaited fanfare for his return). By the end of the film, Doc opts to keep his racing colors, and becomes a trainer as well as a friend to Lightning. Just like Lightning, Doc learned some lessons: friendship, promises, how greed affects others, and that secrets can't be kept forever. ''Mater and the Ghostlight'' Doc appears in the short film, where he scares Mater into believing in a monster called the Screamin' Banshee, which actually ends up existing. ''Cars 2'' Doc Moved in Cars 2, but posters of him are still shown in his museum. In memory of him, the Piston Cup was renamed the Hudson Hornet Memorial Piston Cup, and gets a new logo with an image of the Hudson Hornet and the words "Hudson Hornet" above it. It appears prominently on Lightning McQueen's hood. Doc’s office was converted into the Hudson Hornet Racing Museum. When Lightning was showing Mater his new Piston Cup, they were talking about him. Also, during the race in Tokyo, Darrell Cartrip mentioned that McQueen's mentor, the Hudson Hornet, was one of the best dirt track racers in history. On the dirt section, Mater told Lightning to do what Doc has taught him (turn right to go left). Which he did and took the lead. Th Fanfiction Appearances ''Carasodes Doc Hudson is mentioned occasionally on the show and sometimes by Lightning McQueen. After Sally and Lightning get married in the second episode of the show, Lightning and Sally agree on naming their son (if any) named after Doc called "Hudson McQueen". Cars 3'' It's revealed by Doc Hudson's replacement, Judge Honda, that Doc moved to Las Vegas. The Adventures of Lightning McQueen and Mater Doc Huson appears in The Adventures of Lightning McQueen and Mater, where he is a main character. He appears in almost every episode in Seasons 1-3. But sadly, Mater's New Toy is his final appearance before he dies. The episode Doc Hudson's Death reveals how he died. However, he still appears as a spirit in some episodes, like The Missing Road and Radiator Springs Welcomers. He is then brought back to life after the episode Afro Circus, as the episode Doc Hudson's Revival comes after that one. This episode is where he is brought back to life using DNA, and Revival Potion. He does not appear in any episode relating to Cars 2, except for three. Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Cars Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Cars Franchise Diecasts